narutopathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Wealth and Requisition
Wealth and Requisition: In the ninja world the operatives who carry out assignments can expect to be well compensated and have their needs more than met by their village. While some may be driven by the desire for wealth, others wish only to serve their homeland as best they can. To reflect these two ideologies a Naruto Pathfinder game has two Campaign wide options for how to handle wealth and supplies. The First is the "Requisition" system, in which a ninja is provided equipment, spending money and other benefits in accordance with their rank, their performance history and the difficulty of the mission they are about to embark on, if any. Meanwhile the "Wealth" system reflects Ninjas being paid in cold hard cash, and left to buy their supplies and pay their way out of pocket. Neither of these systems is better than the other, and both have their merits. The requisition system is meant to avoid needing to track all the little purchases and to emphasize a ninja's personal reputation. Meanwhile the wealth system is meant to emulate the traditional coin counting method found in regular pathfinder games and to allow players to earn and spend their money as they desire. Currency conversion: For the ease of use and compatibility the wealth values here will be presented in GP. However by multiplying by 10 you reach the Value in Ryō, the medieval era currency, and by multiplying by 100 you reach the value for Yen. Thus a cost of 25 gp could be presented as 250 Ryō, or as 2,500 Yen, whatever suits the GM's needs. Magical items: In a standard Naruto game, the normal magical items that are abundant in pathfinder do not exist. There are instead extremely rare items known as Ninja Relics, these are mystical objects of power akin to pathfinder Artifacts and as such cannot be bought. In a mixed game which features both standard pathfinder classes and items as well as Ninja classes there is nothing that prevents a ninja from wielding a magical item, though they were not designed and balanced with magical items in mind. Requisition system: A ninja's job is to accomplish their mission on behalf of their village in order to earn that village wealth and prestige, to strength their reputation on both a local and political scale. To that end it is beneficial to ensure a ninja has every chance to succeed. The more talented a ninja and the more perilous the mission, the greater an allowance they must be given to be properly equipped. The basic system breaks down the ninja's rank, and their mission's difficulty into one of 10 categories. Each category has a maximum Gold piece value to it. The Ninja may request supplies or cash equal to that value or less. In the case of a mission the ninja may use the value of their mission, modified by reputation modifiers. In between mission the ninja may still requisition supplies for a weeks worth of work or research but they do so entirely reliant on their reputation modifiers. Reputation modifiers are fluid and can change often. Bonuses in the same category do not stack. Thus an Anbu member gets +5 from their rank, but does not also get a +4 for being a special nin, and a +3 for being jonin. The ninja must generally provide some explanation for their expenses requisitioned and it's expected that any leftover equipment or money supplied will be returned once the mission is over. E Rank-Up to 50 gp worth of supplies Low D rank- Up to 500 gp worth of supplies High D rank-Up to 5,000 gp of supplies Low C rank- Up to 7,500 gp of supplies High C rank- Up to 10,000 gp of supplies Low B rank- Up to 15,000 gp of supplies High B rank-Up to 20,000 gp of supplies Low A rank-Up to 30,000 gp of supplies High A rank-Up to 100,000 gp worth of supplies S rank- Over 100,000 gp worth of supplies Reputation modifiers: Non Ninja: -4 Ninja from an enemy village: -6 Ninja from an allied village: -2 Academy student: -2 Genin: 0 Chunin: +1 Jonin: +3 Special Nin: +4 Anbu: +5 Kage: +10 Is well known for bad grades, poor performance or disobeying orders: -1 Ninja has failed a critical mission or broken a fundamental ninja rule: -3 Recent research has been a failure, yielding nothing: -1 Recent research has been a disaster, causing more harm than good: -3 Recent research was fruitful: +0 Recent research was a massive success yielding great benefit: +2 Has misused or made wasteful use of requisitioned equipment: -1 per incident Is from a prestigious clan: +1 Is well known for good grades, performance or competence: +1 Completed at the last mission while requisitioning less than 1/2 the missions normal limit: +2 Completed their last mission while requisitioning no equipment: +4 For an example, a newly graduated Chunin (+1), who worked hard through the academy and became renowned for their intelligence (+1) is undertaking a mission and wishes to request supplies. They Completed at least 3 genin assignments while requesting half or less their normal requisition limit (+1) The Chunin is assigned a Low C rank mission, but due to their excellent reputation they can requisition as if the assignment were 3 steps higher, or as if it were a high B rank mission. allowing them access to up to 20,000 gp worth of supplies, though taking any more than 3,750 (half the requisition limit for a low c rank mission) will reduce the chunins reputation bonus by 1 for their next mission. If the same Ninja were merely seeking financing for jutsu research or to fund an expedition to find a distant mentor they could instead request up to 5,000 gp worth of supplies each week. Wealth system: Rather than requesting supplies as needed ninjas may instead be paid for their work and left to manage their own finances. The general reward for completion of a mission is equal to the requisition limit for a mission of that particular difficulty. For example completing a low B rank mission would be worth a reward of 15,000 gp. Of course traditionally a ninja team is composed of more than one member. A standard three person team would then have each member receive 5,000 gp for a low B rank mission. The GM should strive to maintain the normal wealth by level that is standard for a pathfinder character of the Ninja's level.